


Look at me

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus doesn't like his eyes. Or his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: FLUFFIEST. Literally tooth rotting.

As Alec’s hand reached lower on Magnus’ abdomen the warlock turned away.

 

“No, Alec, leave it…”

 

The Shadowhunter forcefully flipped his boyfriend onto his back and straddled him, making the escape impossible and looking into his eyes.

 

Magnus, petulantly, avoided eye contact still until Alec was forced to put a hand to his cheek and make him look at him.

 

Brown eyes looked at him anxiously.

 

“Alec? Since when am I Alec? And take that glamour down.”

 

Magnus sighed, his shoulders slumping down in resignation. In a blink of an eyes the familiar cat like golden irises were back and the navel gone.

 

“Now. Explain.”

 

“But that’s it, Alexander. I hate them! I can glamour them so you don’t have to see it but if you just let you hand wander down you could  _ feel  _ how smooth my skin was where that belly button should be… There’s no hiding them, Alexander. And I hate it.”

 

Alec looked at him for a moment, full of surprise and something akin to awe.

 

And then, Alec kissed him. Passionately. Snogged him.

 

As they broke off to catch some air, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ and looked the warlock deep in the eyes.

 

“I love them, Magnus.”

 

There was so much sincerity in Alec’s words and he could see Magnus believed him even if he couldn’t quite comprehend it.

 

“They are a part of you. A non-human, warlock part of you and I love it, just as I love your magic, just as I love  _ you. _ Not something you are not. I love you eyes when they are golden and shining with love and you skin when it’s smooth and you break in laughter because my touch tickles.”

 

Magnus’ eyes were  _ not  _ slightly glistening from unshed tears.

 

“I love your warlock marks, Magnus, and I don’t want to see that glamour on if not necessary ever again.”

  
  



End file.
